kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Efforts in Vain
“Defend our factory outlet in the east, and push back the forces of Vlad. If it falls, we can surely conclude that we will lose the war in the east.” -Mission Debriefing Efforts in Vain is the second mission of Act II in the ErrorLandian Campaign. If the Resistance wants to win this war, they must first defend whatever they have left. Pre-Action Cutscene WindowsError1495: Commander, I have recieved a distress call from one of our bases on the eastern front. I’ll play it back for you. Operator: (explosions and gunfire in the background) Ivan’s forces are attacking our base on the eastern front in Dolachia! One of our factories are in danger of being captured, as well, but we’re pinned down and can’t advance! Unless you can help us, WindowsError, the workers will have to fend for themselves... WindowsError1495: We’ll have to send you to defend the factory. I understand you actually want to fight, but Captain Joe is fighting in the west, and all of our other commanders are fighting elsewhere. We cannot lose this factory, or else their local production stops and we risk losing Dolachia and the eastern front. Preparing the Defense ”First wave ETA: 5 minutes” The commander’s initial strike team arrives at the factory with suprisingly little resistance. However, the factory is under mild assault from stray enemy forces. Given 5 real minutes to prepare, the commander is given control of a barracks as well as the factory itself. The factory must survive to win the mission. Local oil derricks also provide funding for additional units from these buildings, so you don’t need to worry about finding resources elsewhere. Harvesters are seen as a waste of money, since there is nowhere to deposit minerals; not even a refinery. The First Wave “Citizen, you dare stand against us? Fine, I will take upon crushing you myself, like the roach you are!” - Commander Vlad’s first transmission Music for this part: MW2 - Spetsnaz Once the timer reaches 0:00, Vlad sends a decently-sized strike force with the idea of taking you down quickly. (Un)fortunately for you, Commander Vlad is an amateur and rushes you with Conqueror Tanks. With no general formation aside from being spread out or clumped together. Splash damage artillery works wonders for this wave. He has no strategy whatsoever and doesn’t even mirco-manage his forces. He is so confident he will win that he thinks he can get away with it. It’s your job to utterly humilate him and show him that he needs to step up his game if he’s going to take you down. Once his tanks are cleaned up, another timer will start, this time with 3 minutes. The Second Wave “Hmph. I see that you are tougher in reality than you are on paper. Well I’m ready for you THIS time!” - Commander Vlad’s second transmission More Conqueror tanks as usual? Worse... Vlad has an actual battle strategy this time, despite being an amateur. Conqueror Tanks will still make up the bulk of the fighting force, but this time, he sends D.A.V.E. IFVs for escort, and he has light artillery in the back. Now, infantry shouldn’t be out in the front with these IFVs, so bunkers are assembled outside of the base for garrisoning. There will be less bunkers and more IFVs depending on the difficulty selected. The commander will have to micro efficiently and quickly if he wants to win. So, you should focus on the Conqueror Tanks and D.A.V.Es first, but what then? You still have their artillery to deal with, after all, so you should go after them next. Tanks and IFVs will periodically stop coming to give you a chance to attack the artillery. The time you are given to do this depends on the difficulty you have chosen. Once you deal with the artillery, the wave will be over, remaining forces will retreat, and three more minutes will be put on the countdown timer. The Last Wave “Warning! Massive enemy force detected!” -EVA Emergency Warning Music for this part: MW3 - Turbulence EVA warns the commander that a massive enemy force is quickly approaching the base. Surely enough, a significantly larger force was drawn from the offense on the barrier, so now enemies will come in from the northwest. With enemies on a new front, the commander’s forces have been spread thin. In an optimal outcome, your outpost should still be heavily defended, but chances are that you have already been weakened by the previous waves. In that scenario, you should push northwest, so you can kill them off early. However, once that’s done, you have to repair and go out again, or else Wave 3 will never end. An MCV was deployed so that Commander Vlad could constantly produce IFVs, artillery, and especially tanks. Experimental bipedal walkers were also reportedly in use, but these reports are rather sketchy. Since there’s a base right outside of your base, you should push through enemy lines and break the stalemate, so the forces defending the city can make a push. As your forces destroy the enemy base, Commander Vlad escapes, so this likely won’t be the last time you see him. “So, if I won, why was it all in vain?” So, after all of your work to push back in the east, why was it all in vain? Well, the army of the Dictatorship is attacking all around the Resistance’s territory. As land would be gained in the east, it would also be lost everywhere else. This leads to a vicious cycle of expanding and shrinking, which means true progress is never made. However, if the Resistance continues to hold what ground they have left, they can’t exactly lose more territory with enough cooperation. Either way, the Resistance is in danger, and something must be done to change the tides.